Talk:Caroll Spinney
Archive of American Television Interview It's not listed on the references, but there is a lot of great information in this interview on the Archive of American Television website. It's an uncut 3 hour interview and I've only watched part of "chapter 4" which deals with a lot of the early Sesame Street stuff, but there's likely a lot more in the rest of it, too. I thought I'd share this with someone who's got more time to watch the whole thing and distill it down for mass wiki consumption. —Topher208 {Talk} 15:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :We had it embedded here until recently when they took the videos down. I see now that they just re-uploaded them. So long as they're not protected, I should be able to save them in a playlist again to put back in the article. —Scott (message me) 18:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Lion Picklepuss and Pop were Spinney's character on Bozo's Big Top, right? This press release, relating to his art show, but issued by a university who had their student perform for him, lists a "Mr. Lion", instead. -- Zanimum 00:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I know that Mr. Lion was on the show. I think Spinney stated in his autobiography that he performed at least nine characters on the show. --Minor muppetz 02:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's Spinney as Mr. Lion -- Brad D. (talk) 02:45, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk show appearances canonical? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7TDiqoH5LE&feature=player_embedded In this talk show appearance, Oscar comments that his father is from St. David's Ridge, New Brunswick and his mother grew up in Nova Scotia. Anyone know if that's Caroll transposing his own biography on Oscar, like Kevin Clash has done with Elmo (George and Gladys). What's everybody's feeling on whether this be counted as actual biographical info for Oscar? -- Zanimum 16:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure he's transposing his own biography, but it would be fun to mention on Oscar's page so long as we give it context. —Scott (talk) 18:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Cool, I've actually put it in Mrs. Grouch instead, since it related to his parents more than it did to him. -- Zanimum 20:48, December 10, 2009 (UTC) A lot like Mickey Mouse Is there a source for the Spinney quote in the first paragraph? It's adorable, but it needs a citation. -- Danny (talk) 12:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :That's been there since 2005, added by Greg James. It's not in The Wisdom of Big Bird, and googling reveals nothing except a vague reference at, of all things, The Crime Library, which only claims he said it to a newspaper reporter. Greg probably had a source, but it's not a common one and can't be found without doing in-depth database searches at libraries and so on, and even then we might not find it. I agree it's cute, but at this stage, I'm not sure we can source it, so we should probably take it out until/unless somebody stumbles upon it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::I've heard this quote too and thought it was from A&E's Biogarphy, but I just checked and it's not. The Crime Library looks like a good enough source to me though. They obviously lifted that from somewhere else though, so it might be nice to have that source at some point. —Scott (talk) 04:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::I took the info out for now. A search for the phrase shows only Wikipedia mirrors, and it's looking like the Crime website took their quote from the same source. —Scott (talk) 04:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Found it and restored the quote to the article. —Scott (talk) 21:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Spinney's first name Sorry if this has been answered elsewhere, but when did he change the spelling from Carroll to Caroll, and does that mean everything was spelled wrong until now? -- Ken (talk) 05:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :He's always been Caroll, but his name gets spelled wrong a lot, including the back covers of the old Sesame albums. This scan is from How to Be a Grouch in 1976, with Spinney signing his own name. -- Danny (talk) 11:52, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Boy, you'd think that a show that teaches kids how to read would spell their performers' names right! -- Ken (talk) 01:44, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::I agree! They really should make triple sure that the first and last names get spelled right every single time!! -- T.J. (talk) 08:42, 2, April 2009 (UTC) Picklepuss and Pop Under the Play Along Video puppetry credits, the link for Pop leads to the character from Bear in the Big Blue House. That's not Caroll's Pop reused, is it? --Gribbaziggy 21:06, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :No, it's a different character -- if we have any information on Caroll's Pop, then that should have a different page. -- Danny (talk) 21:06, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just noticed that... there's no info for the character on here. I'm going to take the link off for now, and I'm going to try and find some information about Caroll's Pop. --Gribbaziggy 21:08, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::Cool! I think Picklepuss and Pop might be a duo, so anything that we might say about Pop could just be on the Picklepuss page. -- Danny (talk) 21:11, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::Pop is Picklepuss's father, a full-body character that is a feline artist. link. -- MuppetDude 16:20, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Sam the Robot Does anybody know if Caroll Spinney ever actually performed Sam the Robot? it's listed in this article, and the only sources I know of are unofficial sources. When I first got the internet I saw a few sites on muppet performers that listed Sam the Robot as a Caroll Spinney character. However, I don't know where that information came from, nor do I know if it's true. Sesame Street Unpaved only lists Jerry Nelson as Sam's performer (and those performer listing sites I saw didn't mention jerry as a performer for him), and Caroll Spinney never mentioned performing Sam in his autobiography (although he also didn't mention that he originally performed Elmo, even though he took the time to mention that Elmo was originally called Baby Monster). --Minor muppetz 01:13, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :I was going to ask about Sam, too. I'm taking it out of the article until a source can be provided. :What's the source on Caroll performing Elmo when he was called Baby Monster? -- Scott Scarecroe 20:02, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::An article about the screening of Follow That Bird at the BAM! Henson Film Festival from 2004 was posted at Tough Pigs a long time ago, though I only found a link to that section through the message board (was there ever a link on the actual website to it?), and it was mentioned that Caroll Spinney talked about performing Elmo when he was known as Baby Monster. --Minor muppetz 20:13, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Picklepuss Play-Along Video Does anyone remember the name of the Henson Play-Along Video that featured Picklepuss? -- User:TomH, Dec. 15, 2005 :It was the 1988 "Wow, You're a Cartoonist!" video that featured Picklepuss and Pop (both performed by Caroll)-- GregJames 00:44, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC)